The Core for Biostatistical Support will provide expertise to the Program in the statistical aspects of experimental design and data analysis. The Core will also contribute necessary data management functions. The specific responsibilities of the Core will be (I) to provide ongoing consulting support to Project Investigators in the statistical aspects of experimental planning, including the specification of unconfounded and efficient experimental plans and the determination of sample sizes required to adequately address specified research hypotheses; (ii) to collaborate with investigators in the statistical analyses of experimental data, including both confirmatory and exploratory analyses; (iii) to consult with investigators and other core facilities on statistical issues of quality control, assay quantitation, and computerized image analysis; (iv) to support the individual project and other core facilities through the design, implementation, maintenance and integration of databases; (v) to facilitate access to other computer-related resources as needed, and (vi) to assist investigators in the preparation of summaries, abstracts, presentations and manuscripts.